Destiny Fulfilled
by Jessjunky
Summary: What is destiny? Does it mean that no matter what you do your life will still have the same result? Does it mean you are in charge but a higher power wants a certain something to happen? Rory and Jess find out with all your favorite characters.Post finale
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hi everyone! Though I have read pretty much every Literati story over the course of the last year and continue to do so ad nauseum…, this is MY very first story! In case you couldn't tell, I am so excited and hope that you will like the story that I created. I would just like to thank Mira - Jade's fall from the want of you and breakfastclubjedi's Rebels and Princesses for my inspiration. If you haven't read these yet I highly recommend that you do. (Claps hands) Now I present to you…. Destiny Fulfilled!**

During the brief time that Jess Mariano was innocent, he read a book about angels. For a while, this was his hope; a world where being a good person meant that he would be able to live the best life anyone would ever have. However, as he got older, Jess lost his innocence and began to know better. You could be a saint and still be punished. You could be a good boy and still have a mother that barely cared at all.

As a seventeen year old, Jess brought chaos and change wherever he went. It began when his own mother couldn't understand and control him enough, so she sent him to her home town, to her brother, and to the beginning of his future. That future was a blue-eyed literature lover named Rory Gilmore.

* * *

><p>Rory Gilmore was the designated "Princess" of Star's Hollow. She had the "perfect" grades, the "perfect" school, the "perfect" boyfriend, the "perfect" relationship with her mother, the "perfect" best friend… well I think you get the point. Everything just seemed "perfect"… until Jess Mariano came to town.<p>

These two were almost instantly friends… or friendly… or friendish… whatever the correct term was. However, this started to put a damper on Rory's "perfect" life. Sure, her grades didn't really suffer, and Chilton- her school - was just as hellish as ever, but her boyfriend Dean was getting extremely jealous and possessive. Her mom Lorelai didn't exactly like Jess either, and her best friend, Lane, just barely tolerated Jess. The only people on Jess' side were Rory and Jess' uncle, Luke Danes - Rory's coffee supplier and father figure. Everything was coming to a peak of tension until Rory kissed Jess.

But wouldn't that just be way too easy? Oh no, they did not just begin to hold hands and skip through fields of daisies celebrating their happily ever after. Rory was scared to leave the life she knew behind for a bad boy from New York who almost everyone hated, so she went on an optional student council summer trip to Washington D.C.

* * *

><p>The first time Rory saw Jess after the kiss was when he was making out with a blond bimbo, named Shane, pressed up against a tree. This obviously meant that Jess was over Rory, so Rory made the safe decision and stayed with Dean. The first time they talked, Rory discovered that Jess was mad at her for not contacting him at all for the summer and Rory was mad at Jess for seemingly getting over her the first chance he got. They continued to fight and make each other jealous with their significant other until it all came to a boil at the Stars Hollow Dance Marathon.<p>

At the dance marathon, Dean watched Rory get more and more flustered and jealous, as she watched Jess and Shane together. Dean finally decided that enough was enough when Rory went on a gigantic rant about the subject of her desires, Jess. Dean broke up with Rory publicly, and she and Jess got together that night after Jess broke up with Shane.

For a while, the couple was happy. Sure there were little bumps in the road, but really none that couldn't be predicted and avoided. However, everything crumbled right around high school graduation. Jess discovered he couldn't graduate because he skipped too many days, which led to Jess not having a home with Luke anymore and not being able to take Rory to prom. All this obviously put him in a bad mood the night him and Rory went to a keg party. This party resulted in Jess pressuring Rory for sex in a final attempt to please her in the only way he knew how, and sowed the seeds for a fight between Jess and Dean. Jess' less than perfect evening was capped off by meeting his father for the first time, who after listening together to a David Bowie song for about two minutes, walked out of his life again. Sounds fun no?

Not for Jess. In the end he decided to leave Stars Hollow so he could get to know his father, contemplate his future, and try not to hurt Rory and Luke any further. When he was younger, Jess developed a habit of sneaking out – back then it was because he wanted to avoid having to make excuses about where he was going – by this time it was because he hated all farewells, and so he put this old habit to use.

* * *

><p>Jess and Rory continued to be in each other's lives though. From a year after Jess' departure- "I love you"- to his "Come away with me!" to "This isn't you!" to "It is what it is… you… me" there was always something in their way- her hurt, boyfriends, naivety, and stubbornness; his spontaneity, hurt, and pride. But that didn't stop them from changing each other for the better, influencing choices both bad and good, and hurting each other the worse. What better sign of true love? They just didn't want to see it… and that's where our story begins.<p>

* * *

><p>AN- WARNING- Do not fret! This is just a prologue that I wished to do. Kind of like a "Previously on Gilmore Girls"… There will be many more chapters soon!<p> 


	2. Daddy Luke?

**Hi again everyone! I got a pretty good response for my first chapter, but I want to hear MORE! (puts ear to screen) Come on, let me hear it! (Clears throat in embarrassment) Anyway, if you guess what episode I referenced you get a plane ticket to Stars Hollow! (Whispers are heard) What's that? Star's Hollow's not real? Oops. Well, you will get a recommendation of your choice. Anything you want me to write- this story or a one-shot. I will let announce who wins next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Warning: There are no Literati interactions in this chapter. It's an important event leading up to Literati interaction.**

* * *

><p>"What!" Lorelai gaped at her boyfriend, wondering what the hell kind of planet he was from.<p>

"What?" Luke said while shrugging and taking down an order.

"Luke Danes, you mean to tell me- and I quote accurately, so that the snow gods know just why they must smite you- that you have never: sledded, caroled, run around aimlessly with your tongue out to catch snowflakes, or tasted the almighty power of Miss Patty's eggnog?" Lorelai counted the offences on her fingers, so that she could punish him later for each and every one.

"Nope." Luke continued on around the counter, filling coffee cups as he went.

However, very few things can stop Lorelai; things that would need to include some form of extreme weather, coffee shrine, or her mother. Since this included none of those things, she just got up and followed him.

"That-That's just wrong!"

Luke spun around. "Yeah well, I'm not into all that Christmas, good will towards men stuff. Every damn year I have Taylor telling me to put up decorations- not asking me, telling me! - Then, there's the snow. It hinders"- Lorelai butted in "Ooh fancy word!" but Luke just continued. - "It hinders the road so you can't get anywhere! And, while yeah maybe it looks nice at first, within three days it just turns into dirty slush. Santa's not real, Hallmark is cheesy crap, the decorating is overboard, eggnog is disgusting, caroling to strangers is dangerous, and I can Bah Humbug whoever I want!" By this time he was breathless from his rant.

Lorelai just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Finally, she said, "First of all, Mister Danes, I will have you know that there is no such thing as overboard when it comes to decorating- there is tacky and silly and oh-dear-God-I-will-regret-that-in-the-pictures, but there is no overboard. Second, you have to understand – there's something magical about this time of year; endings and beginnings and snow and mocha's – dear God, Luke, but I have got to introduce you to the sheer joy that is chocolate and coffee in the cold, and look – I told you it would start snowing – I am never wrong about these sort of things." She pointed out the window, dashed outside, and danced and twirled her way through the snow to work.

And Luke was struck with an idea- perhaps from the snow gods.

* * *

><p>"That's it, Luke's cheating on me." Was Lorelai's opening line as she walked into The Dragonfly's kitchen, causing Sookie to throw her knife- she was chopping vegetables- behind her. Luckily, everyone in the kitchen was used to Sookie's sudden bursts of energy by now, so no one lost an eye.<p>

"What!" Sookie cried in disbelief.

Lorelai continued, "Well, I think so! This morning he was being extremely nervous and fidgety. Then, last night, I came home a little early"- "Because the Wendells' son got sick and they had to go home. Poor kid. I told Jackson…"-

"Sookie!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Sorry, continue." Sookie said, making a gesture with her hand to dismiss her not paying absolute attention.

"I came home a little early, and I walked upstairs. You know how Luke fixed the stairs so they don't creak anymore. Well, that backfired on him, because I heard him talking to someone on the phone. And he was being nice!" Lorelai made a "see?" gesture with her hands, as if she was Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune.

"So… because he was nice… you assumed he was cheating?"

"He's not nice to anyone Sookie! He's gruff and semi-polite and yeah, he likes some people, but he's only nice to April, Rory, and me! April's at some winter break science camp with no phone reception and she doesn't come back for another two weeks, Rory's on the campaign trail and unless I suddenly have a twin or something- very Days of Our Lives of me by the way- that certainly wasn't me on the phone!" Lorelai heaved in and out of her mouth. "I think I'm hyperventilating!"

"Look sweetie, I think you're jumping to conclusions. Just wait for the right time tonight and let him try to explain. He might even be planning to tell you already."

"Yeah, you're right. I just gotta calm down. Take deep breaths. Make it through the day. Inhale… Exhale…"

Michel suddenly burst into the kitchen.

"The dirty, unshaven man in flannel is here." He said in his annoying French accent. "Do you want me to get the hose? Or perhaps a razor? I hear they're just wonderful new inventions that can just take the hair off of anything! Revolutionary, no?"

"Sookie!" Lorelai screamed, ignoring Michel.

Sookie just helped her up, patted her on the back, pushed her toward the door, and told her "Inhale… exhale…"

* * *

><p>"Luke what are you doing? If you wanted to make me an eye patch you're supposed to cover one of my eyes, not both. Besides, I don't think I'd be very attractive with an eye patch. I'd have to say things like "Shiver me Timbers!" and "Aye Matey", and plus the pirate patch wouldn't be complete without a hook for a hand and I don't think that would work out very well, since Taylor will probably tell me I need a permit for it or something. Luke? Luke!"<p>

Luke then proceeded to take off Lorelai's blindfold, where she could see a hill covered with snow, and atop that hill was perhaps the prettiest sled she had ever seen.

"Luke!" she gasped.

"I don't think right now is the time to mention Taylor."

"Taylor is the last thing on my mind right now! Oh my God!"

"Yeah well, Home Depot was having a sale so…

"Remind me to send Hope Demo a fruit basket tomorrow! Come on!" she said, taking his hand and pulling him toward the sled.

"First of all, it's Home Depot. Second of all, why a fruit basket? You hate fruit. Third of all, hold on!" Luke had his arms around Lorelai and proceeded to get the sled started down the hill.

Lorelai threw her arms up into the air, yelled out "Wheeeeeee!", and forgot everything except the snow, the hill, the sled, and Luke.

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun!"<p>

"Yeah it was." Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai gasped. "You admitted you were wrong! I was right and you were wrong! Nah nah nah nah nah!" Lorelai stuck her tongue out after she was done taunting.

"Jeez. What are you, six?"

"We represent the Lollipop guild, the Lollipop guild, the Lollipop guild. And in the name of the Lollipop guild, we welcome you to munchkin land!" Lorelai sang off key.

"And it looks like they sent their biggest nut."

"And proud" Lorelai said, sticking out her chin.

"Well, it's good you're warming up your vocal cords, because we're at our next stop." Luke stopped in front of the gazebo. Inside, was a karaoke machine all set up to Christmas songs.

Lorelai sniffled. "You know, if you keep surprising me with moments like these, I won't be able to call you the Grinch anymore."

Luke passed her the microphone. "I think I'll live."

Lorelai grinned evilly. "Oh, you are so going to regret this."

* * *

><p>"Lorelai Gilmore, one more verse of Jingle Bells, and I swear I will replace your coffee with herbal tea for a month – do you hear me?"<p>

"Yay! I can still call you the Grinch!"

"Oh, what a relief." Luke deadpanned.

However, Lorelai ignored him. She sniffed the air around her, gave a giant smile, and then dashed outside- just in time to see the snowflakes begin to fall.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked Luke.

He supposes that Lorelai's unnatural attachment to something as silly as frozen precipitation was worth it when her joy gives her eyes a glow that nothing else could quite counter . . . . . . But then again, it wasn't just the joy of the snow. It was also being able to share this blessed experience with someone she loved more and more each day, trusted with her life, and made her so unnaturally happy that she felt like she should be studied along with her unhealthy eating habits- damn it he was rubbing off on her too! Luke pulled Lorelai closer to the diner.

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh! Here, it would probably be best to give you this first." Luke said, taking out a thermos of hot coffee.

"Yes! Oh my elixir of life how I've missed you!" Lorelai kissed the thermos, and then downed the whole thing in a manner of two seconds. "Ahhh… that was good."

Luke smiled and went on with what he was planning to say. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Right here in this very establishment that I'm standing in front of, a grumpy diner owner and a java junkie-a mad and spinning thing desperate for caffeine- began to get to know each other. That woman had a daughter…" At these words, as if on cue, a pair of headlights went around the town square and parked right in front of them. The door of the car opened and a young woman got out of the driver's seat.

"Rory! What are you doing here?"

"Mom! I don't know! Luke called me this morning and told me that it was an emergency but that no one was hurt!"

The two women hugged each other close and Luke gave them a moment. However, he was getting even more nervous, sweaty, and fidgety as time went on, so he had to interrupt them and get this over with before he was a sweaty thing of mush- not very romantic.

"Lorelai…" Lorelai turned around and faced him and he continued. "As I was saying, that woman had a daughter. A smart, sweet, competent, all around amazing daughter, whom the woman raised all on her own. The grumpy diner owner grew close to them and eventually began to consider them his family." Luke got down on one knee and Lorelai and Rory gasped in surprise. "Lorelai, you are that caffeine crazed lovable maniac and I am the grumpy diner owner. We have a rocky past, but I am positive that we can now get through anything and everything that life throws at us, including this. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to be able to propose to you this time. Make it more traditional I guess, because God knows we need a lot more of that." Lorelai giggled a little hysterically with tears in her eyes, while Luke took a velvet box out of his pocket, opened it, and said, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, you crazy, grumpy, diner owner!" Lorelai threw herself at Luke and kissed him. When they were done, Luke put the ring on her finger and said, "This time, it's my mom's ring. I want to prove to you how serious I am… and I don't think there's any better way."

"Oh, Luke! It's beautiful!" she said, admiring the ring. She thought to herself, "much better than that old mismatched cherub furniture." She then felt a little guilty and focused her attention back on the ring.

In the meantime, Rory, with tears in her eyes as well, went up to Luke and asked, "You're going to be my new daddy?"

Luke wasn't exactly dried eyed either. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "I'm going to be your new daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So? What do you think? A lot longer than the prologue, huh? (Cuts off) Let me know in the reviews! The whole cheating thing was just something I could see Lorelai talking to Sookie about if and when a relationship is getting really serious. She still has that tendency in relationships to jump to conclusions, you know? Luke/ Lorelai and Rory/ Jess will definitely end up together, but the fun is all in the ride! A picture of Luke's mom's ring is in my profile if you want to see it. Don't forget to try and figure out what episode I'm referencing! (Says in Porky Pig voice) Till next time folks! (Blackness engulfs the screen)**


	3. Late! Late!

**A/N- Okay, everyone! The time we have all been waiting for! The winner of my little contest is and Horcruxes.x! The reference was to the pilot, when that guy is hitting on Lorelai, then Rory, and Rory says "Are you my new daddy?" Sorry to all those who didn't get it. Hardy's request doesn't appear for awhile yet so… Sorry for all those who wanted Literati action this chapter. However, Jess is mentioned this chapter so I hope that's a consolation. I want it to be as much like the TV show as possible. Please, read on!(Curtain goes up displaying story)**

"Luke, Lukie, Pookie, Cookie, Sweetie, Honey…"

"It sounds like you're getting hungry," interrupted Luke. "Let's go back to the Diner and get you some food…" he said, looking behind him, as if to get prepared for a U- turn.

"Aha! You don't want to go either!" she said, pointing her finger at him.

"Of course I don't! I'm not an idiot! You, plus me, equals engagement to the second power, equals your parents' Friday night dinner eventually, and that equals something happening that's really, really bad that I don't want to be there for!"

"Luke… has April been having you read Math for Dummies again?"

Luke just glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>"Okay. We can do this. It's no big deal. We've been engaged before and she took that okay… Then again we barely talked to her during that portion of time…"<p>

"I'm sorry, is this supposed to be comforting?" Luke snapped at her.

"Well! You know my mother! I'm just giving you a chance to prepare yourself!"

"How kind," A voice said from behind her.

Lorelai jumped. "Mom! God, make a noise or something!" she said, putting her right hand to her heart instead of her left at the last moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I give you a chance to bicker some more?"

"Well now that you mention it…" she began, but was silenced by Emily's look. "Um, how much did you happen to hear with those magical elephant ears of yours?"

"My 'elephant ears' seem to be going defective. I only heard the last sentence. Wish to inform me of what I missed?"

"No, no. Why should I take away the suspense and the guessing game?" she said waving the same hand around again. "… Like Clue…Lorelai in the kitchen with the…duct tape."

Everyone stared at her.

"I was never a fan of Clue okay! Too complicated, and that Colonel Mustard guy always made me crave a hot dog. Why do you think I always took out the Bop it? If you don't know how to flick, shake, pull, or twist something, and you get hungry from that thing, well then you certainly need some help, because it's been in that closet that I don't clean for years and there's a reason I own an inn instead of a therapy office."

"Does that reason have anything to do with the fact that _you're_ crazy yourself?"

"No, it's because my office would be way too busy in Star's Hollow and I have a feeling I would have to see Kirk even more than I currently do.

Luke scoffed and said, "Yeah, I don't think he ever got over you turning him down; that could get awkward, with or without Lulu." This caused Lorelai to glare at him for bringing up that semi-painful memory. However, Luke was paid back, because his comment made Emily finally notice his presence.

"Hello, Luke." Emily said, surprise, distaste, and politeness battling in her voice.

"Hello, Emily." Luke said, taking his hand out of his jacket to wave slightly.

Emily stayed quiet for a moment while staring at him, as if studying an abstract painting she didn't understand. Lorelai cut in saying, "You know, mom, you could make icicles with that stare, I am just saying."

"Well, this weather would certainly help! Come in; come in, before you catch a cold." She turned and disappeared into the house without looking back.

"Do you think we can make a run for it?" Lorelai whispered when Emily was almost out of sight inside the house.

"Do you think there's a chance you can actually run a couple of feet without needing to stop and demand coffee?" Luke replied in the same whisper, knowing the answer.

This made Lorelai sigh, grab Luke's hand, and drag him into the house, while whispering one last line:

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me."

* * *

><p>Lorelai, Luke, and Emily sat down awkwardly in the parlor, waiting for Richard to come out of the study. This caused Lorelai to realize fairly quickly that there was no alcohol in her hand, or in her system.<p>

"Um mom, can we get some drinks?"

"Oh, yes! Martini, Lorelai?

"With a twist."

"And Luke… a beer correct?"

Remembering being in a similar situation before, Luke replied, "Anything's fine."

"But your preference is a beer? You're not going to just take the beer and when it wants you to drink it you're not ready? Make the beer have to move on to other people who want to drink it and then realize that what they want is you? You're going to save it all that heartache hmm?" Emily said meaningfully, staring him down.

Lorelai tried to break the tension that followed. "Wow mom you're really protective of your alcohol huh? Are you going to ask me if I'm going to protect the martini with my life or something?"

"It was just a question, Lorelai."

"And the Civil War was just a little case of sibling rivalry." Lorelai replied, showing a small space in between her pointer finger and thumb to prove her point.

Luke interrupted before anything worse could be said. "I would love the beer Emily."

Emily, noticing the wording he used and the serious tone that he took on, nodded almost imperceptibly, pursed her lips, gave out the drinks, and sat back down on the couch. Luckily, the jolly presence of Richard walked in to dispel the- lets say- unhappy atmosphere, just in the nick of time.

"I'm sorry all! I could not get Stevenson off the phone." Richard stopped once he was able to observe an unexpected presence. "Luke, my boy! Haven't seen you in awhile!" Luke stood up and shook Richard's hand.

"No sir, I'm afraid you haven't."

"Just because you haven't been here in awhile doesn't mean you have to go back to the formals." Richard said, putting up his two hands in a signal to stop. "It's Richard, Luke."

"Thank you, Richard." Luke said, slightly relieved to get a warm welcoming from at least one of the head Gilmores.

Richard nodded, but this nice picture of friendship was interrupted by the maid.

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore."

Emily was shaken from her thoughts by the maid but said, "Thank you, Jeannette."

* * *

><p>They all got up and walked into the dining room to take their seats. After the salad was eaten, Lorelai began to get a little anxious about when and how to share her big news. She decided to make it a little fun, and if she gave her mother a little heart attack in the process, well, all the better. She began by putting her left hand on her face, so that the ring was showing. However, Emily was distracted by Luke and Richard's discussion about the downfall of the economy these days, so she didn't notice. Sighing, Lorelai then decided another tactic.<p>

"Hey mom, can you pass me the bread?" she said, putting out her left hand again.

Emily handed her the bread without even sparing her a glance.

Lorelai tried one more.

"Hey, I'm pregnant!" she yelled, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"What!" everyone yelled together.

"Never fails." Lorelai mumbled to herself.

"Please tell me this is another one of your sick jokes." Emily said, having a little heart attack just as Lorelai wished.

"Yes mom, I am joking."

"Oh, thank God." Richard said sitting up again, ready to restart his conversation. He was used to Lorelai's jokes by now; it had been 40 years. But Lorelai wasn't done yet.

"I am engaged though." She said, holding up her left hand. "Luke and I are getting married… again. For real this time, because I swear if something gets in our way this time we're going to have a real Romeo and Juliet situation on her hands, right Luke?"

"Yeah, but I'm not wearing tights." He said, smiling slightly.

"No one expects you to babe, no one expects you to." Lorelai reached over the table to put her hand on top of Luke's. "Mom? Dad? Are you ok with this?"

Emily replied first. "Can we… can I… actually help you plan this time?" She said, tears in her eyes.

Lorelai smiled. "Of course you can, Mom."

Emily nodded, dabbing her eyes with her napkin. "Good, good. How about next Friday at the inn? That way we can discuss the choices that night. I'll have my wedding planner meet you… and Luke of course.

"Oh mom. A wedding planner's not…"

"Lorelai Gilmore, my only daughter is getting married and it may actually stick this time. It is going to be done and it is going to be done right. Do you understand me?" Emily pointed at Lorelai throughout this entire speech, her voice strong but brittle.

Lorelai smiled a watery smile. This was her mother's way of confirming that she approved of her engagement. She nodded. "Yes, mommy."

Emily nodded with her own smile. "Good."

Richard let them have their moment and stood up quietly. "Well, we need to celebrate! I'm going to go get the champagne!" he whispered to Luke. "Congratulations."

Luke grinned, looking at Lorelai's teary eyed but happy face. "Thanks." He replied.

* * *

><p><em>Next Friday…<em>

"We're late! We're late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye we're late, we're late, we're late!" Lorelai broke into the diner, grabbed Luke's hand and started to drag him out of the diner.

"Late? Late for what?" Luke asked keeping up with Lorelai's surprisingly fast pace.

"Less talky, more walky."

"Lorelai?"

"The wedding planner Luke! The wedding planner! We're supposed to be at the inn by 9:30, and it is now…" Lorelai looked at her bare wrist in mock concentration, while still trying to walk fast without doing something considered running. "9:30! I would've gotten to the diner sooner, except I have the doggy alarm clock, so Paul Anka got scared when that went off and turned it off on me with his paws! Then, I had to play hide and seek with him with- guess who? - _me_ as the seeker!" She said, pointing to herself. "Then, as if that wasn't enough, now that Rory's gone I haven't done the laundry in weeks, so I had to go digging around for this in the- God knows if it was dirty or clean- laundry." She finished with her gesturing to her outfit of a blue suit and flippy skirt.

Luke was confused. "I thought you said you weren't going to use animal alarm clocks anymore?"

"No, I said I wasn't using cat, chicken, pig, or goat alarm clocks anymore, but I said nothing about dogs." She said, shaking her head and pointing at him. "And I love how _that's_ what you focus on."

Luke put both his hands up in defeat. "I can't keep up! Dog, cat, chicken, pig, goat, guinea pig, unicorn alarm clocks for all I care! I mean, would it kill you to get a regular beeping alarm clock that actually woke you up?"

"You know, it just might. And then, who would be to blame?" Lorelai shook her head in mock shame, went ahead of Luke up the stairs of the Dragonfly, and opened the door. When she did, she was greeted by a frazzled Michel, who looked like he had just seen the devil.

"You are late! I had to put up with your nagging, peppy in pink, little wedding designer, and she just kept talking… and talking… and talking… she would not stop! Why were you late?" Michel said in his French accent, looking ready to murder anyone at any moment.

However, try as he might, Michel was not very intimidating. Lorelai was not afraid to say, "Well Michel… I came in here before… extremely early… but you weren't here! … And I thought to myself… 'It just wouldn't be a day at work without Michel!'… And so… I left… and decided to come back when I knew you were here. And your French voice called to me Michel!" Lorelai reached toward Michel in a mock loving gesture, but Michel slapped her hand away.

"Get away from me." Michel said, turning and retreating somewhere in the inn.

"But… but Michel! We're soul mates! Forget Luke! I want to marry you, my stud!" Lorelai was finding it harder and harder to finish through her laughter, while Luke watched the whole thing. When she got her breath back, Luke asked, "You done?"

Lorelai paused then nodded. "Yeah… yeah, I think so."

"Then let's go get this over with." Luke steered her toward the dining room, with Lorelai following clumsily, still on her laughter induced high.

* * *

><p>Lorelai hated to admit it, but Michel was right- the wedding planner was nagging, and peppy, and chatty, and really, really pink. She kind of reminded Lorelai of Sherry- her name was Cherry- it was just uncanny! However, Cherry was also one of those people who, while annoying, had a very good work ethic. You could practically see her always coloring in the lines and doing homework when she was a kid.<p>

"Okay… let's just go over everything. The wedding will be held at Star's Hollow's Church, wedding invitations will be made up by you and your mother along with your dress, catering will be your friend Sokie"-"Sookie" Lorelai corrected- Cherry giggled. "I mean Sookie, maid of honor will be your daughter Rory, and… oh! How silly of me, I forgot to ask about the best man." Cherry looked up from her list. "Any suggestions?"

"It's up to Luke. I mean, I've pretty much taken control of everything else and Rory's my maid of honor. Who do you want to be best man, Luke?" Lorelai looked at him with expectant eyes, but she could never expect what was coming.

After a couple moments of thought, Luke said one word that would change the future forever. That word was: "Jess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yay! Jess is finally mentioned! And he will be a major contributor to the next chapter. I don't think all my chapters will be this long. (Shrugs) At least that's not the plan. But when does life ever go according to plan? If you want a teaser of my next chapter, PM me at anytime and try to convince me you're worth the privilege. (Keeps waving while moving off screen until no longer can be seen.)**


	4. Danish Day Punks

**A/N- (walks onto stage looking like an Oompa Loompa) Hello all! How are you doing? (Sees everyone looking at my orange skin) Why are you…? (Looks down at my orange tinted skin) Oh this? (Blushes) You'll have to read the chapter to understand. Um… Anyway! (Runs away, while throwing chapter behind me.)**

* * *

><p>Previously on Destiny Fulfilled…<p>

"_How silly of me, I forgot to ask about the best man." Cherry looked up from her list. "Any suggestions?"_

"_It's up to Luke. I mean, I've pretty much taken control of everything else and Rory's my maid of honor. Who do you want to be best man, Luke?" Lorelai looked at him with expectant eyes, but she could never expect what was coming._

_After a couple moments of thought, Luke said one word that would change the future forever. That word was: "Jess."_

* * *

><p>After this single word was said, Lorelai was speechless for a few seconds- a rare thing for a Gilmore girl- and her whole demeanor changed. However, she got over the former pretty quickly.<p>

"Excuse me, Cherry? Can you excuse us for a moment?" The manners Emily taught her had to be put to use eventually and right now, if she wasn't trying to be polite, she'd explode at everyone in the room. Before Cherry could respond, Lorelai grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him to the other room and did not pause for pleasantries.

"Jess! Jess, Luke! The spiky haired, monosyllabic, sarcastic, book wormy, heartbreaking, hoodlum that has probably hurt my daughter more times than I have fingers!" She held up her two hands as if she were talking to a simpleton that didn't know how many fingers people had. "That Jess? I expected your best man to be TJ or…. I don't know…. Kirk! But never once did _Jess_ enter my mind!" She also couldn't help saying his name with a little bit of disgust, even after all this time. "You do realize that if he is the best man, he'll have to spend a lot of time with Rory? Seeing as she is the maid of honor? Has that even crossed _your mind! _Maybe you finally inhaled too many diner fumes!" She then mumbled to herself, "I know, I'll kill him off Willy Wonka style. No one will ever suspect _anything_. I wonder where I can get some Oompa Loompas…"

Luke cut her off and began to mark each thing off with _his_ fingers. "First of all, his hair isn't spiky anymore, he's not as monosyllabic, he's still sarcastic, but not as nasty about it, being a bookworm is part of his charm, he's done something with his life, and- and you're not going to like me saying this- but I don't think he's the only one who did the heartbreaking in that relationship!" When Lorelai showed signs of protesting, he put his hand out to stop her. "You haven't talked to him these past couple a years! If I even try to _mention_ Rory, all of a sudden he just conveniently has some editing or writing to do and he has this weird tone of voice. Second of all, you really think TJ or Kirk would be a better best man? TJ would be too distracted by his Etch-a- Sketch and Kirk… who knows what Kirk would be distracted by! At least if Jess is the best man I'll still have the few crumbs of sanity I have left! Thirdly, you've inhaled a lot of diner fumes yourself and lastly, you can't kill Jess."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked, tipping her head to the side questioningly. To her, that was the most important statement out of that whole rant.

"Because I have Danish Day this week, I don't have time to plan a funeral."

"Oh, I wouldn't do it 'til at least next week. Those Oompa Loompas will be pretty hard to negotiate away from Mr. Wonka, even if it's only temporarily. They must be pretty high in demand."

"Oh, yeah. Who wouldn't want a hundred of fat, orange, short guys who just pop out of nowhere and dance?" Luke put out his hand for Lorelai to take after he was done gesturing.

"I don't know, but whoever wouldn't is crazy! Can you imagine the opportunities? They're like dozens of little legal slaves!" Lorelai smiled just a teensy bit wickedly, took Luke's outstretched hand, and walked with him back to the dining room.

* * *

><p>When they walked back in, Cherry smiled obliviously and continued on as before. "So, Jess for the best man?" She asked with her pink Vera Bradley pen poised on the paper.<p>

Luke looked to Lorelai for confirmation, and after a few moments of contemplation Lorelai sighed in defeat. "Those Oompa Loompas will either cause us to go bankrupt or for me to do a completely different kind of payment to Mr. Wonka, which I don't think Luke will appreciate very much, no matter what the good cause. Either way there'll probably be no wedding if I choose one of these options, so… I guess the only way the show can go on is if…" Lorelai looked like she was fighting pain as she said this and had to pause to gulp. "Jess is the best man."

Luke smiled at her thankfully, but Lorelai didn't notice. She was too busy watching helplessly as Cherry wrote Jess' name down on her- by now- hated little checklist, next to the ironic title- at least Lorelai thought so- of: "Best man."

* * *

><p><em>A Couple of Days Later…On Danish Day…<em>

"Good morning everyone!"14 year old April Nardini burst into the diner in a flurry of excitement and cheerful loudness that would make Luke even more gruff than usual this early in the morning. However, her dad wasn't there; he was at Doose's getting the needed Danish ingredients for Lorelei's closest approximation to sanity. Meanwhile, Lorelai waited on a counter seat, grumbling curses at morning people into her coffee.

"Hey, Lorelai!" April said with a huge smile on her face. She sat down next to the other woman.

"Hey, April." Lorelai said suspiciously. April was never one to be so out of it. She was usually extremely focused, to the point where Lorelai half expected April's picture to be in the dictionary next to the word "focused."

"Okay, what's up?" Lorelai got right to the point. She was impatient in all other aspects from having to wait for Danish. What was the point of marrying a diner owner again…? Luckily- or unluckily, depending on how you look at it- before Taylor could have a heart attack, April jumped violently from surprise when Lorelai started to get too caught up in her previous thoughts and before she could rush over to Luke to demand a reminder.

"What do you mean?" April asked, wide eyed.

"Blurry eyes, wide smile, mind in your own little world. Either you're high, drunk, or you got your first kiss, and right now I'm not sure which is better from your dad's point of view." Lorelai fished around in her purse for a little, tiny flashlight and shined it in April's eyes. "This thing is great when I spill all of my M&Ms during a movie night, when meanwhile your dad has a late night at the diner or an early delivery, and I don't want to get up off the couch to flick the light switch." She then put it away. "Not drunk or high. So that leaves first kiss… Oh my God!" This was enough for Lorelai to snap out of it completely. She reached over and gave April an ecstatic hug, rocking back and forth in the embrace. However, she also soon broke away in the sake of juicy details. "So? Come on! Tell me what happened! Did you swap spit?" April smiled shyly and shrugged. "Seeing as swapping spit requires some use of tongue, no, we did not swap spit. I did get kissed though.

The diner bell rang almost silently, and the flannel-clad person who walked in heard the last sentence.

"What!" Luke yelled, dropping his bags all over the floor.

Lorelai tried to act cool. "Oh, hey Luke! What the hell took you so long? Did Taylor try to distract you?" Lorelai paused in feigned shock. "Oh, dirty!"

However, Luke was neither amused nor distracted. He stepped around his dropped groceries, marched toward April, and asked her a question in a voice that was deadly.

"Did you get kissed?"

April's eyes were as wide as saucers by this point. She had never heard nor expected to hear her dad talk anything like this, especially to her. She nodded hesitantly and Lorelai cheered.

"Awww. That's great sweetie." said Lorelai.

"Great?" Luke roared. "You think this is great! Some punk has wormed his way into my daughter's mouth!" After a few moments of letting his angry brain catch up to what he just said, Luke yelled out, "Ah jeez!" in disgust. He then tried to regain his bearings, which made him think about why he lost them in the first place, which got the remaining amount of his anger up again. He spun toward April. "I want a name! I want a name, address, phone number, age, and background check!"

"Luke, she's fourteen. That's not that young in today's day and age." Lorelai answered for April, seeing as the poor kid looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I don't care if kids are getting kissed the first second they're born! _My_ kid should not be kissed until she's twenty! No, thirty!"

"Of course, Luke." Lorelai said patronizingly, while patting his back comfortingly.

"I mean it!" Luke slumped and let himself be led up the stairs.

"Of course you do!" Lorelai winked at April, signifying that she would calm him down.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later when Lorelai and Luke come back downstairs…. <em>

"Okay, I do not want to know what just happened." April said, not looking up from her book and putting one of her hands out. She had spent enough time with Lorelai to know that if you didn't say that, you would get more details than you ever needed. Luke blushed in embarrassment and quickly went back to work, trusting he would get the details from his fiancé later. Lorelai, not embarrassed at all, nodded and retook her seat.

"Probably for the best. So? Come on, I want his name, how it happened, everything."

April looked up and shared a smile with Lorelai. The woman was much more subtle than her dad when it came to these things. "Well…"

That night Lorelai bounced onto the couch next to Luke. "His name is Scott Tompkins. He's also 14. They spent everyday of that Winter Break Science Camp together and on the last day he kissed her at the last moment. Her mom doesn't know yet- she told me to tell you not to tell her- and she'll probably never see him again."

Luke growled. "I'll kill him."

Lorelai smiled at him knowingly. "You can't kill him, Luke."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a huge benefit this week at the inn, I can't go visit you in jail."

"I'll push the killing back to next week."

"I appreciate that."

Luke sighed, feeling powerless. "April's really growing up huh?" Luke looked at Lorelai as if _she_ had the power to make it stop. However, if she did, Rory would be walking through the house in her diapers again instead of driving around on a bus across the country. So, contrary to her wishes, Lorelai nodded, smiled sadly, and said, "I'm afraid so, babe."

They turned toward the TV and felt the world grow and change around them, with nothing they could do to the contrary…

But Lorelai wouldn't be Lorelai if she didn't interrupt silence. She suddenly jumped off the couch in the middle of both of their musings and turned toward Luke in horror. "Wait… where's my Danish?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know! I know! You're all dying for Jess to be in this story and he will be by the chapter after next. I just want to get to it slowly and explain some things that other fics kind of just skip over. I'm going to be writing dozens of chapters, so you'll have so much of Jess you'll be sick of him… as if that was possible . Keep reading! (Presses button on glass elevator and flies through the ceiling.) **


	5. Rory and Lorelai's Dilemma

**A/N- I dedicate this chapter to Sammygirl1209, who made me laugh a lot over the past couple of days and who gave me a lot of inspiration. Run, Sammy, run! (Grabs Sammy and runs away from screaming fans.)**

* * *

><p>"Is it bad that the best part of the holiday season is watching Taylor try to hang lights on the diner?" Lorelai asked thoughtfully, her stool at the counter obnoxiously turned so that she could watch Luke wrap up the cords of lights while Taylor stubbornly unwound the opposite end – with or without expletives, she couldn't tell from her vantage point.<p>

"The path to hell is paved with slippery moments like these," Rory said sagely, but her chair was turned as well, so Lorelai at least took comfort in the fact she'd have company in the afterlife – and from the looks of it, Luke was already long done worrying about his final resting place. After Luke finally realized that he could threaten Taylor with a higher rent, the argument about the lights was over soon enough and the two young Gilmores had to find another means of entertainment as Taylor stormed a raging Luke around the gazebo- a sight too common to be stimulating.

"So," Lorelai said, resting her head in her hand on the counter. "How long are you staying for?"

"Probably 'til Christmas next week. Senator Obama's taking a break from it all with his family. Why?" Rory pouted in a feigned hurt look. "Are you trying to get rid of me already?"

"No, no, no!" Lorelai shook her head wildly. "In fact, never leave me. Stay with me and care for me until I'm old and senile and can no longer recognize you because I contracted Alzheimer's like Allie in The Notebook."

"Awww. Is Luke your Noah?"

Lorelai sighed contentedly and nodded. "Yeah. I finally have someone to visit me in the mental ward."

Rory nodded, picked up her hamburger, and shoved it into her mouth. "Every girl's dream." She said through her full mouth.

Lorelai tried to smile comfortingly. "Do you still miss Logan, hon?"

Rory shook her head. "Not really. I mean, I miss having a man by my side, you know? Someone who makes me feel… something. Something and someone nice, who gives me a sense of home and comfort, but not too much comfort that it's boring. Someone who gets me, who I love, and gives me love. I don't think Logan fit all those requirements. He was nice in a charming kind of way, and I did love him, but there were reasons I said no to him. I didn't completely feel at home with him- his taste was just too fancy and almost snobby, like he looked down at things like movie nights with junk food. He always had to be doing something. He didn't really get me in the sense that he could tell what I was thinking; he just knew the basics of my personality that any of my friends would know too. Shouldn't my boyfriend- especially if he was going to be my husband- know me better than that? Plus, no matter how many times he protested or how much time passed, there were still times I worried that he was cheating on me or was going to cheat on me. I should've been able to trust him completely, before I even thought about marrying him. So no, I don't miss Logan specifically." Rory ended by furiously and passionately ripping a chunk of her burger off with her teeth, like a lion devouring an innocent gazelle.

Lorelai decided to let her daughter's revelation slide and instead focus on a lighter topic. "Hold it!" Lorelai shouted, putting her hand out in a stop signal. "What is life on the road teaching you? What would Emily Gilmore say?" She pointed to the mess beginning to form on Rory's chin and plate.

Wordlessly, Rory looked down at her burger, realized what her mother was doing for her, smiled softly to herself, and lifted her two pinkies off of the food. When she was satisfied with her table manners, she looked up at her mother for approval.

Lorelai studied the cheeseburger- no yucky lettuce, though they told Luke there was lettuce essence- as if it would tell her the secrets of life, love, and loss, and nodded distractedly as her thoughts somehow strayed from the subject of food. "Hey, did you ever notice in High School Musical how they just randomly burst into song? I mean, I'm sure days have changed since I was in high school- plus I had your kicking in my abdomen to be distracted by, really it's a shame you never played soccer- but I don't think anyone just randomly burst into song when I was in business school either. I couldn't have been that focused, then. I was learning about the history of Wal Mart for God's sakes! I'm sure I would have noticed. Hah! Focused and noticed! That rhymes!" She smiled proudly and pointed to her mouth, distracted, but soon got back to the point. "Is that what you used to do in Chilton? Oh and Yale? Maybe it's only for the fancy schools." Lorelai held a pretend microphone to her lips, cleared her throat in preparation, and started to sing a catchy tune off the top of her head. "I'm eating a burger. A cheeseburger." She snapped and swayed energetically but suddenly broke off, not having any more clever ideas for lyrics.

Luckily, Rory- being the writer of the family- did and decided to sing back up. "She's eating a burger. A cheeseburger. Oh, a burger! Eat that burger!" She decided to end with the much cooler substitute of jazz hands, rather than snapping and swaying. This silly image then caused a laughing fit that made all attempted speech incoherent for a few minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

"Ugh. That food was terrible." Lorelai groaned, walking toward the movie store.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Rory replied, as helpful and Switzerland like as always.

"That wasn't just plain terrible, that was _fancy_ terrible. That was terrible with raisins in it."

Rory giggled in reluctant agreement but then looked thoughtful. "I don't know whether to be amazed at the fact that you just quoted Dorothy Parker, or horrified that a Dorothy Parker quote just fit into our life."

"You underestimate your mother's quoting and referencing abilities? After all I have done for you? My own skin and bones? I… I am speechless."

"That's a first."

"Oh, apple. You shall not fall far from the tree, you know?"

"That means you'll be like grandma. Pretty soon, you'll be stuffing raisin salads down guests' throats- guests that you guilt tripped to even come over in the first place."

Lorelai gasped and started to chase the ungrateful and laughing girl down the block, shaking her fist. "You take that back! You take that back right now! Oh, you are so forfeiting movie choice rights!"

* * *

><p>"So – here's how we'll do this: Al's everything-Italian pizza will be consumed during <em>Goodfellas<em>, Sookie's lasagna during the first _Godfather_, and the Swedish fish during Sofia's death scene, and the cannoli's during *the* cannoli appropriate scene . . . leaving the biscotti and the marshmallow-Hershey-syrup sauce for _Scarface_ . . . sometimes, I amaze even myself." Lorelai beamed proudly and held up her hand, waiting for a high five.

"I still think we should watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Rory replied, not raising her hands up from the position on her lap.

"That disgrace! Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory was perfect. There was no need to remake it. I refuse to support the enemy. Plus, you gave up your movie choice capabilities when you made that insulting remark against your lovely mama." Lorelai pointed to herself and said "mama" in an Italian accent.

"Fine, let's go on to a nice, less controversial topic shall we?"

"Fine. Um… any ideas?"

"Yeah, actually. I've been here since this morning but you haven't told me anything about the wedding! Details, mommy, details!" Rory grinned and clapped her hands excitedly.

Lorelai decided to only give her limited details right now, and to tell her the big and most influential news later on. "Well, the wedding planner almost made Michel cry- I haven't seen anybody come that close to the feat, beside me, since Paris spent that day at the inn! Sookie is obviously the caterer since I think she'd poison my coffee if she wasn't, the ceremony is in the gazebo with Reverend Skinner ministering, and mom is doing the invitations."

"Reception?"

"The inn."

Rory gulped in preparation of her next question, but she had to know the answer before it killed her. "Best man?"

Lorelai's eyes went wide with surprise and guilt but quickly went into the kitchen, her sense of protection- for herself and Rory -searching for a safe haven. "Coffee!" She yelled on the way to the kitchen.

Rory sprang off the couch and sprinted after her. She was not going to let her mother off the hook that easy. "Mom!"

"You know, Luke's decided that now that we're getting married, I'm going to have decaf more often since when and if I die, he has to pay for the expenses and everything. Boy, does he have another thing coming." Lorelai continued on, putting coffee into the machine.

"Mom, just tell me!"

Lorelai slammed a coffee cup down on the counter and spun around to face her daughter. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. "_Jess_, ok! It's _Jess_! _Jess_ is the best man!" It was like she thought the more she said it, the more it would just go away.

"Why couldn't you have told me sooner!" Rory snapped. She needed to take her anger out on someone and Lorelai was the closest target.

"I was trying to protect you!" Lorelai snapped right back.

"How many times have I told you: you don't need to protect me from Jess? It's fine, I'm fine, everything's fine!" Rory enunciated the "fineness" with a sweeping gesture of her hands.

"No, Rory, everything's not fine. With this kid, it seems every time he comes near you he hurts you, either emotionally or physically. I understand that he has a stable job, and some friends, and is better now but that doesn't mean he's gonna stop hurting you and I'm sick of seeing you hurt!" Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest, signifying protection and determination.

Rory laughed humorlessly- it came out more like a bark. "You don't know anything about us mom! You don't know anything that's happened between us, what I've done to him, what he's done for me, none of it! And this is precisely why! You still think Jess is some devil creature or robot whose repeated catchphrase is 'Hurt Rory'!" She did a weird robot move, dashed out of the room, and grabbed her jacket, but Lorelai followed her before she could leave the house without any more hurtful words said.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you're not!" Rory slammed the front door and the noise echoed throughout the house, causing Lorelai to mechanically shuffle toward the couch, put her head in her hands, and begin to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Dun! Dun! Dun! Dramatic chapter ending and cliffhanger, how I love thee! Remember to review young kitties, and you shall get a present! What is the present you ask? Well… half the fun of presents is the surprise! Come on! Let's get to 20 reviews... (Whimpers) Please?**


	6. The ExBoyfriends Return

**First, I'd like to thank Dark Cascade for being my new wonderful Beta and for recognizing the awesomeness of my announcer voice. Now, are you ready for this? Huh? Huh? Are you ready! Jess is here! (Does happy dance)… Yeah! You better be grateful and happy! (Presses face to computer) Well? Are you? (Smiles) Tell me in the reviews! Oh, by the way, italics are direct thoughts of the person whose point of view it is. Thank you! (Bows and curtain rises).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Destiny Fulfilled…<strong>_

_**Lorelai slammed a coffee cup down on the counter and spun around to face her daughter. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. "Jess, ok! It's Jess! Jess is the best man!" It was like she thought the more she said it, the more it would just go away.**_

"_**Why couldn't you have told me sooner!" Rory snapped. She needed to take her anger out on someone and Lorelai was the closest target.**_

"_**I was trying to protect you!" Lorelai snapped right back.**_

"_**How many times have I told you: you don't need to protect me from Jess? It's fine, I'm fine, everything's fine!" Rory enunciated the "fineness" with a sweeping gesture of her hands.**_

"_**No, Rory, everything's not fine. With this kid, it seems every time he comes near you he hurts you, either emotionally or physically. I understand that he has a stable job, and some friends, and is better now but that doesn't mean he's gonna stop hurting you and I'm sick of seeing you hurt!" Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest, signifying protection and determination.**_

_**Rory laughed humorlessly- it came out more like a bark. "You don't know anything about us mom! You don't know anything that's happened between us, what I've done to him, what he's done for me, none of it! And this is precisely why! You still think Jess is some devil creature or robot whose repeated catchphrase is 'Hurt Rory'!" She did a weird robot move, dashed out of the room, and grabbed her jacket, but Lorelai followed her before she could leave the house without any more hurtful words said. **_

"_**Where are you going?"**_

"_**Somewhere you're not!" Rory slammed the front door and the noise echoed throughout the house, causing Lorelai to mechanically shuffle toward the couch, put her head in her hands, and begin to cry.**_

* * *

><p><span>Lorelai's Point of View:<span>

'_Mallomars, chocolate chip cookies, Oreos, Pop Tarts, oooh! Those Keebler elves... they just get me every time. Why do they have to be so uncommonly good?' _I put one thing after another into my shopping basket. I really don't want to think about Rory and our little spat earlier. The wounds are still fresh. _'I thought we were passed this. Jess shouldn't be an issue anymore. He's been out of her life for years, besides those little pop-ups of his. Why is she still defending him?'_ I quickly realize that my mind is wandering to the exact subject I don't want it to wander to and I turn back to the cereal shelf. '_Hmmm…Lucky Charms or Cocoa Puffs?' _This life changing and purposely distracting topic causes me to be so wrapped up in my thoughts that I bump into a reasonably tall, dark haired man that seems to be counting calories on a box of cookies. All of my and said man's groceries fall onto the floor.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry!" I exclaim, bending down to pick up my fallen items.

"No, No, the fault is all mine."

"_That voice sounds oddly familiar…" _I quickly decide to look up to see if my suspicions are correct.

"Max!" I scream, tripping over a can of peas. _'That's what I get for buying into Luke's Eat healthier! rants! Come on Gilmore, will power! You should know better by now…! Wait. Max was counting calories? And I actually thought about marrying this man? At lease Luke doesn't care about his weight, he just doesn't want to die at 50, no matter what delicious morsel caused it. _

My thoughts are interrupted when Max looks up as well, but with a much calmer expression. _'Thanks a lot, buddy. You couldn't be freaking out? It would make things a lot more comfortable for me.' _Though, when I look again, I can see that emotions of surprise, confusion, and anxiety are written all over his face. That makes me relax at least a little bit. "Lorelai! As graceful as always I see." He says, smiling through his feelings. _' Well, he gives grin and bear it a whole new meaning.'_

"Yeah, well…Wow! Of all the… Hartford Greeneries, huh?" I look away, embarrassed, and mouth to myself "Hartford Greeneries?" '_Really?'_

He smiles reassuringly. I guess that hasn't changed. "It always was one of my more preferred greeneries." I smile thankfully in return and quickly change the subject.

"So… I thought you were in California! You know, wearing hemp hats, looking at girls in bikinis, getting completely horrible spray tans. That sort of thing."

He nods. "I was in California, but then I realized that I didn't really pull off the hemp hats."

I gasp mockingly. "No way! I thought they were supposed to look good on everyone! Darn faulty advertising!" I snap with my left hand as a gesture of feigned hostility, causing him to notice my ring.

"You got married!" He looks like someone had just told him aliens had come to earth or something. I must have grown a third head, his eyes are so wide.

"Well, not yet. Soon… but not yet." I start to smile dreamily, thinking of Luke in his flannel… or without any flannel…

"You're lying!"

Feeling kind of offended, I reply, "As Marcel Proust would say, 'Lies are essential to humanity. They are perhaps as important as the pursuit of pleasure and moreover are dictated by that pursuit.'"

Nodding, he says, "You finally read Proust, huh?"

Smiling and leaning in a little, I whispered conspiringly, "The wonders of the internet."

He also begins to smile, at least a little one, and some of the awkwardness ebbs away. "Ah. So…? Who's the lucky guy?"

And the awkwardness decided to return _just _as quickly, huh? What, was someone chasing him out of hell, or something? "Luke, actually. You met him a couple of times I think…."

"Right. Flannel and backwards baseball cap, right?"

"Yep. That's him." I then, as usual, try to fill an awkward situation with humor. "Though I have tried to get him into the dress, apron, and pearls, it has yet to work." '_Oh the mental image!' _

I think he tries to laugh but he really ends up just doing a scoff at the back of his throat.

"And Rory?" he asks.

I beamed proudly. This was a subject that could never get awkward or boring and I welcomed the change. Until I realize again that Rory and I are actually fighting. That makes the former beam of pride turn into a grimace of sorrow. "On the campaign trail."

I guess Max doesn't notice my sudden transition though, and **I **certainly don't want to open that can of worms. Instead, he finally smiles, friendly once again. "Wow! Following her dream. She must love it."

"Yeah, I think she does. She's actually home right now until Christmas. Obama's taking a break until then, so she obviously can't follow him without… him. Unless she decided to stalk him and I don't think that would be received very well."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Not the stalking thing, but the break. Now you two can spend some time together, right? Just like the old days."

I try to smile happily, but I fail. Something tells me this little break isn't going to be just like the old days. "Yeah… right."

* * *

><p><span>The next day in Rory's Point of View<span>

"Mom! Get off me! It's my Christmas vacation, my first time I can sleep in months, and you better at least have some preliminary coffee before we go to Luke's or I will never loan you **my** silver dangly bracelet again!"were the first couple of semi-coherent mumbles I had this morning when Steve and Kwan decided that I was some kind of human trampoline. Once Lane could get them off of me and my brain could catch up with the events of the previous night, the rational part of it started buzzing with questions. _'Why was Jess suddenly a big deal last night? He's been mostly out of my life for years... except for the few times when he popped up and he broke my heart again and again. And that last time.' _When my stomach grumbled just in the nic of time for me to ignore that unpleasant last thought, I conveniantly decided to ignore my confusion for now and focus on getting food into my body._ 'A__nd coffee. Really have to get coffee. I could think and talk and hopefully make up with mom later. After coffee. Yeah, after coffee.'_ Hey! It was 8:30 in the morning, okay? You try putting together complete and enthusiastic sentences that early in the morning!

That is what got me here: sitting on a counter stool in Luke's, waiting for my pancakes, and downing a cup of coffee faster than an Olympic runner can run. _'They should have coffee drinking as an Olympic game. Mom and I could split the gold like we used to with those chocolate coins. Wait. I'm not supposed to think about mom, right now! I wish something would distract me. Where is Luke with my_ pancakes!_ Nothing is more distracting than pancakes!'_

Boy was I wrong! Just as I was staring into my coffee mug like it held tea and I could read the leaves, the bell above the diner door rings and obviously someone walks in. Wondering if it it's mom, I turn around on my stool. However, instead of seeing my mother, I'm faced with the same person that had her and me fighting in the first place. Due to my weakened state from exhaustion, shock, and confusion, it takes all my strength to keep myself from running up to him, throwing my arms around him, and begging him for forgiveness for the exact unpleasant thing I didn't want to think about before. I am not going to give into Jess' seduction and temptation when all it always led to was heartbreak. _'Amazing how history seems to repeat itself.'_

Luke chooses the perfect moment to come out of the kitchen- with my pancakes, no less- and seems to become frozen on the spot as he sees our newest guest.

"Hey." Jess says, looking at both of us and holding that same awful, green duffel bag he had when he first came to Star's Hollow almost seven years ago.

"Hey." Luke replies, putting the pancakes in front of me, eyes not leaving Jess' face.

Before I can say anything, the bell rings again behind Jess and mom walks in, looking like she is about to take a gun out of her purse and go all Godfather on Jess' ass.

Yeah, Houston? We have a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you're probably about to set up dartboards with my picture on it- if you actually had my picture, of course- but please understand. Next chapter is going to be awesome and L-O-N-G. Since you guys got me up to twenty reviews, I think you deserve to know my plans for next chapter. Warning! Spoiler Alert next line! You ready! Ok:<strong>

**Sookie. Jackson. Rune. Lorelai. Luke. Rory. Jess. All surrounding one dinner table! Yes. I am evil. Tell me how frustrated you are and how much you hate me in the reviews! (Grumbles) Well, if you have to talk about those things at least. Get me up to 25 and I'll give you another preview like this next chapter too!**


	7. Double Dutch Part 1

**A/N- Eeek! I'm so so so so so sorry! Two months without an update! This is terrible of me! I should be shot! (Throws hands up) Whoa there! No need to take things so literally. This chapter is almost seven pages long and I just graduated as valedictorian of my class. Think you can forgive me? Please? This is all for your enjoyment, you know!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey." Jess says, looking at both of us and holding that same awful, green duffel bag he had when he first came to Star's Hollow almost seven years ago.<em>

"_Hey." Luke replies, putting the pancakes in front of me, eyes not leaving Jess' face. _

_Before I can say anything, the bell rings again behind Jess and mom walks in, looking like she is about to take a gun out of her purse and go all Godfather on Jess' ass. _

_Yeah, Houston? We have a problem._

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person POV:<strong>_

Jess' eyes darted from Luke and Rory to Lorelai as she walked into the room, instantly turning Jess' and Lorelai's semi- civil looks to catch in an indifferent but challenging stare and death glare, respectively.

Meanwhile, Luke was muttering curses under his breath, and both he and Rory waited with baited breath to survey the impending warfare. Finally, unable to just stand and wait there any longer, Luke took the bull by the horns:

"Hi." he said, clearing his throat and shifting his weight uncomfortably. Not very original, he admitted to himself, but what were the alternatives?

'_Hey Lorelai? See how much this little boy has grown? He used to be a couple of inches shorter the last time you saw him, right? With less stubble too? Aren't you proud? Want to pinch his cheek?'_ Yeah, _that_ would make things less painful.

Both of the death match participants broke away from their eye contact and looked at Luke in surprise, as if they were so wrapped up that they had forgotten that he was there at all.

"Hi." Replied both Lorelai and Jess in unison and then, quickly looking at each other in disgust, went back to their previous positions to make sure that the other hadn't made any sudden moves.

Finally, with a sigh, Rory resigned herself to her fate and decided to speak up herself. There was no use hiding. She couldn't put her hands over her eyes and think, _'If I can't see you, you can't see me!'_ or be like Dorothy and tap her heels while thinking, _'There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home,' _hoping to wake up.

She refused to be childish about this. Starting from now on she would be a mature adult that always spoke and acted with her rational mind.

"Hey." She said softly and unsurely, her voice and lack of eye contact betraying her lack of confidence.

Unlike when Luke interrupted them, both Lorelai and Jess slowly turned away from each other and towards the girl who was biting her lip nervously.

While Lorelai tried to be supportive and smile at her daughter sympathetically, Jess just glanced over at her stoically, as if there was nothing there that he hadn't seen before and mumbled a greeting to somewhere in her proximity.

A part of Rory had expected this though. It had taken her months of their previous relationship to finally understand that his devil-may-care attitude was nothing more than a mask protecting the part of him that was afraid of getting hurt. She hated that he now found it necessary to wear it around her again, as if she was someone he had just met and didn't know if he could trust… but this was even worse.

When Luke and Lorelai saw the exchange- Lorelai seeing the hurt in her daughter's eyes and Luke just wary of it- Luke grabbed Jess' collar and dragged him upstairs, while Lorelai grabbed Rory's wrist and led her out of the diner. This sudden abduction brought back differing memories on both Rory's and Jess's parts, but, in contrast to what they did in the times that they were thinking about, they didn't even try to resist.

* * *

><p>Once Luke had pulled Jess upstairs, he exploded, questioning Jess immediately.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you _the week after Christmas_! Now, I might not be one of those people who cross out the days as they go by, sighing about how I'm one day closer to my death, but I do know that it is not after Christmas! What are you doing here?"

"Wow, Luke, I think you're getting repetitive in your old age. Should I start looking into a home?"

Luke growled in frustration but otherwise waited patiently for an answer to his previous question. Seeing the expression on his uncle's face, Jess complied.

"I have to go somewhere after Christmas, okay?"

"Where?"

Jess quipped, not missing a beat, "The North Pole. I recently got a job as an elf. Think I can pull off the ears?"

"Well, your height's surely gonna make it easier to adapt."

Ignoring the jab, Jess went back to the subject. "I have to go back to New York to promote one of our books to a bigger publishing company and see if any of the companies can put our books on a Nook or something. Some people actually like that electronic crap and Matt and Chris want to expand our 'field of publication.'" The air quotes properly conveyed his bitterness. "Or some shit like that. They need someone who knows his way around without getting himself killed or raped or something. They've never been to the city, so they have a very scary monster in the closet kind of perception of it. I'm that someone who knows New York isn't going to come out from under my bed to eat my brains. Who knew years of wandering around could come in handy later in life? Has a nice after school special feel to it, don't you think?"

Abruptly, Luke completely changed the subject. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Whoa. Nice segue. Am I really that unwelcomed here?" Jess asked, pretending to be hurt by putting his hand to his heart and mock pouting.

"Jess, you know why I'm asking. How long do plan on being here?"

"Probably until Christmas. That's when I told the guys I'd be back, so they closed the store and each went on their own break in the mean time. I'd go back but what am I going to do there? Plus, I promised Liz I would go see Doula. You know as well as I do that breaking that would only end in a world of pain for me."

Luke sighed. "Just be careful ok? I don't know what happened at the Truncheon thing between you and Rory, but I know something did. You don't have to tell me the details, just… know that I know if you ever need my help."

Jess nodded. His face no longer had a playful look, his eyes no longer sparkling from amusement- he was reliving the events of that night again in his head. "Ok."

"And Jess? One more thing."

"Yeah?" He said, trying to concentrate on his uncle and not his masochism.

Luke's face turned confused. "What's a Nook?"

Smirking once again- at least for the briefest of moments- Jess shook his head and started walking toward the semi- privacy of his old room. "Never mind, Luke. Never mind."

Luke yelled after him, "Now who's being repetitive!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Lorelai and Rory walked back to the house together side by side with their arms wrapped around themselves for warmth. They each were in their own contemplative silence until they got home, where the aroma of left over coffee and pine needles from the Christmas tree welcomed them back.

Taking a deep breath, Lorelai began. "Look, I don't really know what to say here because for some strange reason the parenting book I skimmed through when you were little didn't include a chapter on how to talk to your daughter after a fight with her ex that's also your soon to be nephew, nor did it say anything about if he decides to make a reappearance. So I'm gonna improvise here. I'm sorry about not telling you about Jess being the best man sooner. You know me, I guess I felt like if I didn't tell you there was more of a chance that it would go away and I wouldn't have to deal with it. I should really learn to stop doing that." She made one corner of her mouth tilt up in a sorry excuse for a smile. "Then, when you said that you said that I didn't understand- or even know- anything about yours and Jess' relationship… I guess it just made me realize and feel again all the things that have changed since you were younger. You didn't tell me a huge chunk of the past couple of years and that… that realization that you didn't have to tell me everything or lean on me for advice… it really hurt, kid."

Rory's eyes were filled up with tears at this point. "I'm so sorry, mom. I felt the same way that you did about all the things that have changed, when you didn't tell me that Jess was gonna be the best man sooner. It made me feel like you were still trying to guard and protect me from the world too. Maybe I overreacted." She paused to shrug. "But all of that on top of the realization that I was going to see Jess soon after what happened last time with no where to run- at least for a couple of hours at the wedding- made me want to be angry and lash out so maybe that feeling of hollowness in my gut would go away. I do need your advice, especially now that he's here and I don't know how to face him. I need you mommy. I'm so sorry."

Rory rushed toward her mom and the fight was officially ended with a tearful hug.

"Okay." Lorelai said while wiping away here tears with her hand. "Let's stop before we look like Avril Lavigne after she won the Favorite Canadian Artist Award. We probably have a lot to talk about and we can't have a serious talk without a movie night... or a trip to Weston's but I doubt that this is the kind of talk we should have with various townspeople near by. Movie and snack choices?"

"Get one of the mystery movie choices since we won't by paying attention during it anyway and we'll need something to mock if and when we have some tense silences. We'll also need Forrest Gump and Juno to help us laugh after what proves to be a very serious talk. For snacks get popcorn, red vines, gummy bears, ho hos, Twinkies, nerds, milk duds, pixie stix, and m&ms. After the second movie, we'll order either pizza or Chinese food."

Deciding not to comment on the lack of choice of take out from Luke's, Lorelai genuinely smiled for what felt like the first time all day. "I like the way you think."

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh, Oracle." Lorelai said, chuckling. "While I often respect your answers, I believe this time you are mistaken. You expect me to believe that Jess Mariano, heart- breaker, has turned into Jess Mariano, dream- saver? Did anyone give you some coffee that tasted a little funny lately, sweetie?"

"Unless by funny you mean decaf, then no, they didn't."

"Someone gave you decaf?" Lorelai yelped in indignation and stood up. "Who? I'll kill them!"

"Luke did, mom. Remember? The deal was that we only get three cups of regular coffee if we wanted more than one cheeseburger each?"

Lorelai visibly deflated and sunk back down into the sofa. "Oh. I can't kill him. Without him I have no one to marry, which means we have no wedding, which means we have no cake. You can make a sacrifice for cake can't you, sweetie?"

"I will try my best."

"That's my girl: always taking one for the team."

"Mom, we're getting off subject."

"Oh, yeah. There it is, floating away. Bye subject!" Lorelai said, making an over exaggerated waving gesture.

"Mom!"

Sighing, Lorelai went back to business. "Fine. Let's get back _on_ subject. See? I'm roping it back in… almost there…" Seeing Rory's unamused face she talked faster. "There. It's back. Now, let's say that what you're saying is true. Does that mean I have to give him _another _chance?"

"That would be appreciated, yes."

"Drat." Lorelai said, snapping her fingers.

When she headed for their bridge that night- an urge that had sprung up in her gut like an unsatisfied hunger after Lorelai had went upstairs to bed- for the first time in years, Rory couldn't help but hope that Jess was here in Star's Hollow because he still loved her, not just because he was the best man at the wedding.

And despite her secret desires, Jess never joined her; but she refused to admit to herself that she was disappointed by that fact. She was still her usual stubborn self.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lorelai walked to the diner purposefully and with her head held high. She had left her daughter with a forehead post-it note, saying that she was going to get their morning coffee and would be back to give her some before going to work; what Rory did for the rest of the day was up to her. When she walked into the diner, she sat down at her usual stool at the counter and began to search for 'the little punk.' He was at Miss Patty's and Babette's table, trying to studiously ignore their ogles.<p>

'_Welcome back to the Hollow, Jess.'_ Lorelai thought viciously at first, momentarily forgetting her real reason for coming here, but then her mind went back to her most recent piece of news and she sighed. _'The gossip train is no doubt going faster than ever.'_ Was a much better thought- much more polite and neutral. As Jess went around to her side of the counter and immediately noted Rory's predictable absence, he got two to- go cups and filled them up with coffee. To his shock, Lorelai actually smiled at him thankfully, picked both of the cups up, stood up from her stool, and said, "Thank you."

"For what, the coffee? I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't, you would have finally had the perfect excuse to murder me while Luke is conveniently still sleeping."

"You opened the diner for Luke? Wait, that's not the point right now. No, not the coffee, though you're certainly right about that. I meant thank you for fixing something you didn't even break in the first place." Lorelai was a little hesitant to say this next part, but it was necessary for all parties involved. "You might actually have changed into a decent human being." And with that, she spun around on her foot and left a confused Jess in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yes, I realize I didn't get to do the dinner thing, but it will be in the next chapter. If I put it in this chapter, it would have been super long and personally I hate super- long chapters. Keep reading/ reviewing!**


	8. Double Dutch Part 2

**A/N- See? Less than two months this time! Who's proud of me? Can I get a cookie? Oh, by the way, Maggie is what I named Sookie's latest baby. If they ever said what they were going to name her, I don't remember and it's not showing on the internet. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!This goes to my awesome beta Dark Cascade who edited this while on vacation. Really, how much more can you ask from a beta? But you can't have her, she's mine! (growls menacingly)**

* * *

><p>Lorelai stared at her best friend in disbelief. She must be pregnant again if she's this crazy. She's high! Yeah! Having three kids under the age of four could drive even the best of mothers to crack right? It happened all the time. There was no way she was both serious and sober…<p>

"Lorelai… Lorelai… Lorelai!"

"I'll help you find the nearest Rehab clinic. Jackson never has to know! We can tell him we're going to… Disney World! Everyone loves Disney World, right? It's supposed to be the greatest place on Earth or else that is some faulty advertising."

Sookie gasped, "Lorelai, I'm not high!"

"Of course not, sweetie." Lorelai said, pacifying her best friend. At Sookie's injured expression, Lorelai back pedaled. "Sookie, my best friend, my business partner: are you actually trying to tell me that you think having a dinner with you, me, Rory, Luke, Jackson, Davie, Martha, little Maggie, and Jess would be a good idea?"

Sookie's face turned tense and she began to wring her hands in distress, "Not a good idea, exactly. More like an idea that needs to be a plan if I don't want to end up a divorcee!"

"Jackson cares that much about Jess? I mean I always suspected, of course, but…"

Sookie's sigh interrupted the rest of Lorelai's thought. "Rune's coming to town again, Lorelai."

"What? I thought he went to the Bermuda Triangle and met up with Amelia Earhart. I've gotten some mysterious postcards lately that read "Dear Freak, blah, blah, blah Love, Amy and Loon. Who else could those postcards be from?" Lorelai gave Sookie a look that read '_what is going on?'_

"Rune's been fired again from some bowling place in Woodberry and while Jackson put his foot down when it came to Rune staying with us for a while, he kind of tripped over his own feet when Rune asked to have dinner and stay the night before he left to stay with Bo."

"Get Jackson to some dance lessons cause he needs to learn some coordination!" Lorelai snapped at her.

"You know how protective Jackson is when it comes to his family. Luke's the same way, so you have first-hand knowledge. Please, Lorelai! Please!" Sookie said, clasping her hands, pleading. "I'll be your best friend!"

Lorelai's eyes narrowed. "You already are my best friend, Sook." Seeing Sookie begin to pout, her featured softened and she grumbled, "You play dirty", an "I'll try my best", and "We'll be there by six tomorrow" before walking out with a stolen cup of coffee in her hands. Hey, what are best friends for?

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

"Rory, what brought this on? It doesn't happen to involve a certain recently reformed town hoodlum does it?" Lane asked from the passenger seat of Rory's Prius.

Rory responded with a "Who told you?" and sigh that interrupted each other.

Lane laughed, "I know it's been a while since you've stayed a while for a long period of time in Star's Hollow, but certainly you could never forget the gossip train. Kirk told Taylor, who told Miss Patty, who told Babette and those two, of course, told everyone else within minutes. Zach ended up having to tell me himself since I've been stuck in the house with the boys. Who knew having twins could make you get so behind on the latest news!" She yelled, banging her fist against the window and making Rory jump. "When I found out I very nearly dropped Steve, but luckily I caught him before he could hit the floor."

Rory quickly inhaled a lungful of air and let it out but kept her eyes on the road, "Oh my God, is he okay?"

"He's fine. Got a little scared but I let him and Kwan play with my drums and he got over it pretty quickly after that." Rory didn't have to look over at her friend to know that she was glaring at the windshield. Rory grinned. "Wow, he must have been pretty upset for you to let him play with your drums."

Lane growled in response. "Well, the man who calls himself my husband refused to let Steve play with his guitar! Oh, no! Suddenly the words 'I will help you when you need help' mean 'I will help you when you need help as long as it doesn't involve our almost two year old playing with my guitar!'" Lane panted after her mini speech, trying to get enough oxygen back into her body. "But enough about me. You're not getting off the hook that easily, my friend. Tell Dr. Lane everything that's going on. Just because I'm married with kids now doesn't mean I'm going to stop living vicariously through you."

Rory slowly and carefully parked the car outside of The Hartford Movie Theater and took the keys out of the ignition. After a few moments of silence to gather her thoughts, she sighed. "Yes, okay, I admit it. I brought you here because of Jess, but not the way you're thinking. I wanted to get away from all the drama, go back to when life was simple for a little while. I couldn't do that in Star's Hollow since I'm pretty sure the whole town is rehearsing their lines for my one woman show as we speak."

"Oh, yeah. Did I tell you that Miss Patty was playing you?" Lane said, going along with the charade.

Rory mock nodded in response, eternally grateful for the brief refuge her friend was allowing her.

"Because the resemblance is just uncanny!" She filled in, and the pair went giggling into the movie theater just in time for the previews.

It wasn't until after the movie had finished and Lane was giving her a good-bye hug before leaving the car that Rory heard a whisper in her ear say, "You won't be able to ignore the situation forever. I'm not really sure who is my favorite out of your boyfriends because, let's face it, they all had their jerky moments, but it just seems like Jess never has- never will- leave you completely." With that, Lane left Rory banging her head against her seat, watching her go silently into her house as if nothing was said at all. As if she hadn't just sunk Rory's mind into chaos and indecision once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

The diner was silent after a hard-day's work. That is except for the sounds of scraping chairs and scuffing sneakers on the linoleum floor, which meant that Luke and Jess were getting ready to close up. When the last chair was put up, Luke knew he wouldn't be able to delay the inevitable conversation much longer.

"Hey, Jess?" he said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about being the best man at the wedding?"

Jess froze, looking into space above the counter. "Huh."

"Well, I mean, you're better than Kirk or TJ, right? TJ would just try to get in me into a pair of tights and Kirk would…" Luke shook his head at the image, "be traumatizing for all involved. There's a speech involved, but you could just say a syllable for all I care. I'm sure Lorelai would get a kick out of that and-"

He was cut off by Jess giving him a 'manly' hug. There was a mutual understanding between the two that this was Jess' way of accepting. Words were just inadequate sometimes and would taint the moment. When they pulled away a few seconds later, Luke was met with a smirking Jess.

"You do realize Lorelai is rubbing off on you right?"

Luke sighed, dropping his head onto his chest in embarrassment. "I know."

Jess shook his head in amusement with his smirk still in place, and made his way to the stairs leading up to the apartment before Luke's voice called him back. "Oh, by the way, tomorrow night we have to go over to Sookie's house. Think of it as some weird celebratory engagement dinner."

Jess turned around to glare at him half-heartedly. "You so did that on purpose."

* * *

><p><strong>The next night at Sookie's…<strong>

Luke and Jess arrived right on time, therefore being the lucky first guests to spend some one- on- one time with Rune as the three kids played at their feet. They were tortured with questions like "How tall _are _you?" and "Do you always wear flannel?"-which Jess silently chuckled at- until Lorelai and Rory walked in.

"You're late," Luke said, turning around in his seat toward the door.

"No, we're not." Lorelai replied cheekily, enjoying Luke's pained face.

"You told us 6:00."

"Well, by now you should know that 6:00 really means 6:15. Sookie knows it." Sookie, knowing her cue, called loudly from the kitchen "I do!" followed by sound of pans banging against each other and a man's voice screaming "Sookie!"

Luke put his body weight on one side, trying to peek into the kitchen. "Should we go check on them?"

Lorelai waved a casual hand. "This is every day at The Inn. The hospital's on speed dial, there's a fire extinguisher under the sink, and Jackson's right there for any vegetable related injuries." At Luke's raised eyebrow Lorelai nodded, "Oh, it's happened before."

She sat down next to Luke on the sofa. Rory, since the only other seat left on the sofa was next to Jess, tried her best to nonchalantly sit down on the armchair instead and ignore Jess's knowing scoff. Rune opened his mouth to say something presumably rude or irritating, but Sookie burst into the living room, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm fine, Jackson's fine, the food's fine, everything's fine." Sookie sighed in relief.

"What happened this time, Sook?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, you see, I slipped on a wet spot on the floor, and the thing went _whoosh…" _Sookie made a movement to show something flying behind her. "And the pans went _bang,_ and Jackson got a little scared and went to grab my elbow…" This time she almost made a dive for the floor. "But he missed and ended up getting…" At Luke's, Lorelai's, Rory's, and Jess's horrified looks and Rune's confused one, she smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine now." With that, she scurried back into the kitchen throwing an "It'll be ready in five minutes" over her shoulder.

After a few moments, Lorelai's laugh pierced the silence, making everyone jump. "We should get her a cape."

Rory smiled. "She already has a chef's hat, right? We should make the cape go with that! She can be… Captain _Cook!_" Lorelai and Rory collapsed into giggles with Luke chuckling at them, Jess trying to hide a grin, and Rune looking on, still confused.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, as promised, everyone was seated around the dining room table with Sookie and Jackson at the heads of it. Martha was next to Jackson and Maggie was next to Sookie since they were still too young to feed themselves. On Martha's side of the table were Rune, Lorelai, and Luke; on Maggie's side, Davie, Rory, and Jess. The last two got stuck sitting next to each other since they were the last people to the table, but purposely avoided any form of contact.<p>

"The grain crop has been really thriving this year," Jackson said, as he brought out the bread. Sookie smiled at him thankfully and began to feed Maggie, signaling for everyone else to begin as well.

"So, Rory…" The addressee looked up from her food to look at Sookie. "We haven't spoken in a while, popcorn."

Rory smiled at the old nickname. "Yeah, we haven't. It's good to see you, Sookie."

Sookie giggled. "It's good to see you too. How's the campaign trail?"

"Well, it's tough work, of course, but I love it. Following Obama across the country and writing about things that are actually happening in the world, writing that could actually persuade people's opinions in important matters…well. It's exhilarating and the beginning of everything I've ever wanted." At this point, just about everyone except for Rune was listening to her with rapt attention. He was pushing the food around with his fork, trying to figure out which food was safe to eat and not either too fancy or too culinary. Giving it up to a lost cause, he looked up and began to participate in conversation.

"You're on that campaign trail?"

Rory started in her seat, not expecting him to talk. "Yes, I am."

Rune completely changed the subject though. "Wow, you look exactly like your mom. How tall are you?"

"Um… about 5'5" without heels, I guess."

Rune continued to reiterate. "Wow. Must be in the genes. You're prettier than your mom, though. Closer to my height. We dated you know, your mom and I."

Rory could hear Jess snort in amusement from his position next to her, "You dated this guy?" She bit back a laugh for her mom's sake.

Lorelai's head went down onto the table with a loud bang, "It was one date, Rune! One date! It wasn't even because I was into you or you were into me, it was for Jackson and Sookie and look where they are now, so let it go!" Then as an afterthought, "And she is not prettier than me! Beauty runs in the Gilmore genes, thank you very much, along with our vivacious wit!"

Rune mumbled under his breath, "It must have skipped a generation with you."

Martha apparently didn't like this comment very much because she leaned over on her right side and threw up her baby food all over Rune's pants. "Oh, gross!" He exclaimed, jumping up and trying to wipe off as much as he could with his napkin.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry Rune." Jackson said, biting his lip to keep in a laugh at his cousin's frozen disgusted sneer. "Here, come with me and I'll give you a pair of pants of mine that you can change into. They might be a little big," He said, eyeing the other man's smaller frame, "but it's better than smelling like puke for the rest of the night. Trust me, I know." He led Rune up the stairs to the second floor slowly, to allow Rune to move without rubbing his pant legs against one another.

Once the pair was out of sight, Lorelai replaced Rune in his seat and leaned over toward Martha, consciously avoiding any remnants of vomit. "You're such a good godchild," she whispered, stroking the child's hair. "You didn't like to hear Aunty Lorelai insulted did you?"

"Um, mom," Rory piped up. "Martha's my godchild, remember? Davey is yours."

"Hush child," Lorelai responded in the same tone and did not cease her caresses. "I brought you into this world and I can still take you out of it. Sears has a wonderful return policy and supposedly I've kept you in very good condition."

Rory leaned back into her chair with a laugh but heard a husky whisper next to her. "Blur patches in the clouded sky, too high to catch her tears and sighs, looking over tenderly."

Rory looked over to the man at her right in disbelief and forgot her plan to ignore him until she figured things out. "Did you just quote a Yoko Ono song?"

Jess smirked and shrugged. "The Beatles would've broken up eventually anyway."

Rory gasped as similar words from long ago washed over her along with a warm rushing feeling in the pit of her stomach. No more was said between the two for the rest of the night until they mumbled their good byes on the front porch.

"Ha! I told you there was someone who shared my theory!" Lane beamed, danced around, and pointed when Rory told her the story the next day. "I change my mind. Jess is definitely my favorite of your boyfriends.

Rory stifled a groan in retaliation. This was not getting any easier and she needed a game plan as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I am well aware that you're all dying for more interaction between Jess and Rory, and I tried my best to give you something here, but their's is a tentative relationship. I'm going to be going slow and I'm not going to only focus on them. Remember, this is my own little Gilmore Girls so just call me ASP! (starts talking fast) The writer is not responsible for any confusions between this fic and the actual show of Gilmore Girls...**


	9. Sadie Finally Becoming a Married Lady

**A/N- Ugh. I have got to stop doing this. You know what, if you start getting annoyed that I'm not updating, feel free to send me a PM and remind me. This chapter is dedicated to **_nataliecastle_**, who told me that this fic should be used for the GG movie. It really is the best compliment possible when it comes to my writing. Natalie, I thank you again. Also, to my new beta **_Hardy. .x._** I love you both.**

* * *

><p>Lorelai stumbled down the stairs the next morning in her robe and bunny slippers, still hazy from sleep. Once she had finished her first cup of coffee for the day, she jumped back in shock she realized that there was someone with her in the kitchen. This person was hunched over the table, furiously writing something on a piece of paper and also downing her cup of coffee next to her like a true champ.<p>

"Rory!" Lorelai whined. "What are you doing up at," Lorelai looked at the microwave clock, "Seven in the morning? _I_ have stuff to do this early, not _you_. _You_ should be in your nice, comfortable, and fluffy bed getting your beauty sleep. Not that you need it, of course." Lorelai rushed to add when Rory looked up to glare at her with a pencil in her mouth. "What are you writing anyway?"

Rory looked down at her paper, spit out her pencil, and added another note to it. "A list of what we have to do today."

Lorelai smiled, surprised and confused, but not put off. "A list? I don't think I've seen you make a list in a while, hun." She shuffled over to the chair next to Rory to get a closer look and began to read aloud. "7:00- Mom wakes up. 7:05-Mom has first batch of coffee. 7:15- Mom takes a shower. 7:30- Mom gets dressed." Lorelai stopped to put her hand on her daughter's arm. "Sweetie, if you've been stalking me and taking notes of where I go and when, I'm afraid you're just not my type."

Rory smirked and adopted a Southern accent. "Oh, no. Whatever shall I do?"

Lorelai pouted and pointed at her daughter in mock-scolding. "Hey, no mocking the mommy." She looked back down again. "8:00- Mom goes to Luke's." Lorelai looked up from the list again. "Aren't you going to Luke's with me?"

Rory shook her head. "Nah, I have some things I have to do. I mean I should probably email my boss and check up on things and I want to buy some more books for the road before I leave. Oh! And I need to finish my Christmas shopping. Christmas is almost here. That's going on the list." She bent down to adjust the aforementioned list. Her excuses, of course, were all true and might have been more believable if Rory hadn't been avoiding her mother's suspicious gaze. Ultimately however, Lorelai decided to let it go. She reminded herself that Rory was a big girl who could come to her whenever she needed to and then forced herself to change the subject.

"Okay, I'm going to go get started on my half of the list. Don't forget we're meeting Schnikelfritz at 2 to go dress shopping."

Rory asked in confusion, "Why don't you just use the dress from the last time you and Luke were engaged?"

"Fresh start, hun. It begins with recycling the dress and then it ends with telling Luke it's me or the toaster."

Rory nodded in mock- agreement. "That _is_ one good toaster."

"We didn't name it Toasty for nothing. That name demands fame, fortune, and respect from all other appliances in the province known as Our Kitchen."

"People will come from far and wide to see Toasty."

"Asking him for his wires in toasting goodness, but by then, he will be ours! Ours, I say!"

"Mom, did you forget to take your medication again?"

Lorelai snapped her fingers in pretend remembrance. "Is that the purple bottle or the blue bottle? I always forget!" Shaking her head in mock shame, she turned around to walk up the stairs but paused in the doorway. "Hey Rory, what made you decide to write a list this morning?"

"I don't really know. I just woke up this morning, had the urge, and decided to do it." Rory smiled. "Why do you ask?"

Lorelai smiled back and shook her head. "No reason." She lingered for a few more moments, watching Rory add the dress shopping to her list, and then quietly walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Okay! So! We have for the appetizer: cheese, crackers, and celery in the shape of hearts. It's light, but not too light; classy, but not cold, and for an added bonus, I hear the celery really boosts up your sex drive." Sookie declared with a broad smile and wiggling eyebrows.<p>

"Sookie!" Lorelai giggled, looking up from the sample menu Sookie had given her.

"Well- it's yours and Luke's wedding day! I'm sure you're gonna be _getting it on_." Sookie's voice got lower toward the end of the sentence, trying to take on a seductive tone, while shaking her hips from side to side.

"Getting it on? Ugh. That just reminds me of those 'Bring it on' movies. Which makes me think of cheerleading, which makes me think of short skirts… which makes me think of those really tight skirts on women that have no business wearing really tight skirts." Lorelai said, silently insinuating a 'know what I mean?'

"Ooh." Sookie cringed.

"Yeah. Doesn't exactly turn me on."

"Forget the tight skirt wearing women!" Sookie slammed her fist on the table, narrowly missing a knife. "You and Luke are going to be so happy together! I mean, he's been there for you all these years, through thick and thin. Through Max, Chris, Alex, Jason, and then Chris again…"

"I get it Sook! Don't need the spreadsheet. I was an idiot. We all have are idiot stages! Just think of the big hair days."

"Yes! Yes! Perfect example!" Sookie pointed excitedly. "Those men were your big hair days. At the time, you thought you looked good, but then when you look back through yearbooks and things you cringe and wonder what you were thinking! Luke is the years after that when you realize you don't want to look like Pamela Anderson! I'm just so happy for you!" Sookie had started crying at some point, her chest heaving and her voice breaking.

"Hey, what's with the water works, lady? I thought you said you were happy for me?" Lorelai got up and wrapped her arms around her friend in a comforting embrace.

"Remember when you were engaged to Max and out of nowhere I just started crying? I think a part of me was crying because you were so clueless about how Luke felt for you and if you were married, it would break his heart. It wouldn't be Luke anymore. I also cried the night you told me you married Christopher. It just- didn't seem right. Not in a Joni loves Chachi kind of right at least, and that's what you deserve. Now you're getting it! Luke's your Chachi!"

Lorelai smiled tearfully. "Don't tell Luke that. I don't think he'd appreciate the mental helmet hair I'm giving him right now."

The two hugged tightly as Lorelai's mind came up with an idea that was triggered by the words, _'Remember when you were engaged to Max…'_

* * *

><p>"Too sparkly, too short, too long, too white… for God's sake these are wedding dresses! Not hooker dresses!"<p>

Lorelai chuckled behind her mother. "First of all, I don't believe hookers wear expensive white dresses. They usually get undressed way too fast, and I don't mean in the privacy of their own home." Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows, causing Emily to roll her eyes. "Second, how can a wedding dress be too white?"

Emily sighed at the ignorance of her daughter. "If a dress is too white, it will wash out your skin tone. You'll know when you've found the perfect dress. It'll just give you this feeling." Emily raised her voice to a slight yell as she was lost amongst the seemingly endless and identical rows of dresses.

"It will give you this feeling." Lorelai said, imitating Emily's voice. "Yeah, I know what that feeling will turn out to be if Emily Gilmore had her way! Discomfort!"

"Why would Grandma make you buy a dress that was uncomfortable?" Rory asked, as she shuffled through the gowns herself, looking for a pretty dress in her Mom's size.

"Because the last one she bought me was way too small!" Lorelai grumbled.

Rory looked up and put her hands on her hips. "When was the last time Grandma bought you a dress that you actually wore?"

Lorelai paused, pretending to do the math in her head. "Uhh, twenty- three… twenty- four years ago?"

"Mom! That was when you were pregnant with me!"

"Was it? They grow up so fast!" Lorelai cooed, pinching Rory's cheek.

"Who grew up so fast?" Emily asked, holding something behind her back.

Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen. One minute they're cute little Michelle on Full House, the next they're doing drugs. It's sad, really."

"I don't know why I ask anymore." Emily said, pulling out what she had behind her back.

Lorelai's eyes widened as she took in the dress. "Oh, Mom. It's beautiful."

"Your size. Perfectly in your price range. Not too white." She held out the dress to Lorelai with a smile. "Want to try it on?"

"Lorelai nodded in dazed awe and took the dress. "I feel like a princess just holding it."

She went into the dressing room to try it on, and when she came out there was dead silence as everyone in the store turned to look at her. "What?" she cried when the silence became deafening. "Does it look that bad?" She turned toward her mother and Rory, to see them both trying to hold back tears. "Guys?"

"You look beautiful, Mom."

Emily nodded. "Just like a princess."

Lorelai beamed, and after looking in the mirror admiringly turned toward the dressing room to take off her dress. "Well, I guess this is the one!"

Once she was out and had handed the dress to the worker for check out, she decided that this whole situation needed some comic levity. "You know mom, I think that this would make my dress complete," Lorelai said cheekily, picking up a plastic tiara and modeling it daintily – enjoying the shock that appeared on Emily Gilmore's face at the thought that her baby girl would even consider adding that to her bridal finery.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lorelai?" Luke yelled, walking into the house. "I'm home!" Seeing that she wasn't in the living room watching TV or a movie, he went into the kitchen expecting to see her with her glasses on, maybe reading a magazine or doing some inn stuff while sipping a cup of coffee. What he wasn't expecting was seeing her leaning against the counter, cutting up coupons. "What the hell?"<p>

Lorelai looked up from her cutting. "Hey Ricky. How was today's show?"

Luke ignored the reference. "Why the hell are you cutting coupons?"

Lorelai smiled- the smile of someone who knows something you don't. "Well, I was talking to Sookie today, planning the food and stuff, you know, and she said something that got me thinking. Remember that time I was engaged to Max?"

Luke grunted. It wasn't a time he liked thinking about, for obvious reasons. "Yeah."

"Well, do you remember when I was telling you that I was engaged to Max, you told me that since your mom and dad never talked about the important stuff he never knew where the coupon drawer was?"

Luke was starting to piece everything together. "Yeah, I do."

Lorelai's smile was more nervous this time. "Well." She grabbed Luke's hand and led him over to where she was just standing. "I wanted to show you where the coupon drawer was." With that, she opened the drawer that was at her hip and let Luke see inside. There were dozens upon dozens of coupons.

Luke was amazed. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Only about a couple of hours. Rory helped me too, but she seems to keep disappearing somewhere every night around this time." She looked around the room as if to see if Rory was suddenly with them.

Luke put his arms around her waist. "I can't believe you did this."

Lorelai smiled. "Eh, it was nothin'. I just-"She was cut off by Luke's lips on hers. The only sound that could be heard for the rest of the night was the occasional moan.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lorelai found a box on her kitchen table when she came home from the inn, and within there was a delicate crown with diamonds that glittered and white gold that had been polished by hands that had brought it out many times to smile and remember – the card simply said: <em>"If you wish to look like royalty at your wedding, you shall not do so with plastic."<em>

Suddenly, Lorelai felt like crying herself. She picked up the crown with trembling hands and whispered, "Oh, Mom."

**A/N- I promise you I will get the next one up quicker. Believe it or not, I wrote most of this in one day so hopefully I'll be able to do that again soon. Next chapter will be choc-filled of Literati goodness, and it will also be the last day that Jess and Rory are in Star's Hollow for a while. What could happen? Stay tuned!**


End file.
